1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a modification of a light-duty truck commonly referred to as a pick-up truck to provide improved seating capacity and a housing shell extending above the truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a considerable period of time, purchasers of light-duty trucks have incorporated various commercial accessories to both personalize and improve the performance of these trucks. Camper shells have been a principle addition to quarter-ton and half-ton pick-up trucks.
Frequently, both the housing shell and the truck bed will be customized by various accessory features to convert the basic truck body into a recreational vehicle. A commercial demarcation line generally exists between the conversion of a truck bed with a camper shell and the desire of purchasers to have multiple seating capacity approximating the comfort and convenience of a car. Usually the latter purchaser would be forced to purchase a vehicle having both front and rear seats at an additional cost.
In light of the present energy crisis and the high costs of vehicles, there is a continued need in the prior art to provide a conversion of lightweight trucks into recreational vehicles with an increase in the capability of seating a number of people.